Currently, laser imagers have darkroom load magazines available to load film. Such systems require that the user load the magazine with film in a darkroom. The user takes the empty magazine, into the darkroom, loads the film into the magazine and returns back to the imager. With this invention the magazine would be loaded at the imager in room light. From the foregoing discussion it is apparent that there remains a need within the art for a film load bag that can be used with film magazines in room light.